Mixed Up Mary Sue
by AntoinetteXVI
Summary: Elysuviel Scarlette Skye Peterson, Legolas's biggest fangirl, finds herself in Middle Earth. But will her happily ever after turn out as planned?
1. Meet Elysuviel Scarlette Skye Peterson

In those dirty gray halls, whose lights were of the variety which schools always buy, the kind which are encased in cheap opaque plastic, she was the only girl whose fingernail polish glittered and gleamed. It wasn't the brand; she bought the same kind as everyone else. No, it was something in Elysuviel Scarlette Skye Petersons's fingers themselves, just the same way her long blonde hair fell in shimmering waves down her back and threw even the dimmest light back in shining hues of gold, just as though she were standing in the sun on a summer day. So it was that, on a rainy fall day, Elysuviel looked as radiant as a fairytale princess sitting in her seat in English class, daintily turning the pages of a book with her perfect fingernails.  
  
At the head of the room stood a tall, horse faced woman. She broke off lecturing and angrily strode down an aisle of desks, until she was standing in front of Elysuviel and gave a poisonous look to the jock sitting in the seat next to her, who was absentmindedly thumbing through a sports magazine.  
  
"Ben!" she finally screeched. Ben looked up, still oblivious to what he had done wrong. The teacher continued, furiously. "I do not appreciate distractions when I am trying to teach the class a valuable lesson."  
  
Elysuviel fidgeted, looking perfectly distraught as she glanced at her copy of The Two Towers, which lay in her lap. She caught the teacher's attention and, in a voice like rain on a summer's day, nervously said, "I'm sorry, Ms. Butch, I had no intention of undermining your lesson, but I too have been reading. Please forgive me, I really meant no harm."  
  
Ms. Butch turned from her victim, who breathed a sigh of relief. Her face lit up and she smiled a warm smile. "No worries, Miss Peterson, I am quite sure that whatever you're actually reading is quality literature, not some cheap magazine."  
  
With that, Ms. Butch pointedly tore the magazine from Ben's hands and scrunched it up in her fist. "In fact, I'm not sure that Ben was even reading this. It is my impression that he was merely looking at the pictures. Intolerable behavior!"  
  
She softened again. "I understand though, Miss Peterson, that this class is far below your level of intellect and must be terribly boring for you. Continue reading if you like." Elysuviel flashed her a syrupy smile and dove back into her book.  
  
Most students were unhappy about walking home in the rain, but Elysuviel didn't understand their moaning. She stepped out the doors and instantly, the clouds parted and a ray of sunshine hit her path. A pair of songbirds flew from the trees and circles her head, singing gaily. About her, the day was as gray and wet as when she walked out of the building.  
  
As she walked, she centered her thoughts on her fast approaching birthday. Sweet sixteen in thirteen days! For a day she would be the center of the world (if she already wasn't every other day). Yes, in less than two weeks, she, Elysuviel Scarlette Skye Peterson would be sixteen. She already looked at least eighteen. Her face was mature, her waist miniscule, her build slender, and her chest ample, but not overwhelming. She was just curvy enough to be innocently sexy. Of course, that was only the tiniest facet of her perfection. 


	2. Elysuviel Celebrates Her Birthday

So it was that when Elysuviel's sixteenth birthday rolled around, she had an especially large crowd of well-wishers celebrating the fact that she was born. On the morning of her birthday, she awoke to a beautiful dawn. It appeared that even the heavens were rejoicing in her existence.  
  
Singing a song, Elysuviel dressed in a gown of shimmering silk. Although gowns went out of style centuries ago, she was attempting to single handedly bring about their come back, and was close to succeeding. This particular dress was a costly frock. It was white as a budding flower, and on the layers of the skirt, as delicate as the petals of the aforementioned bloom, was hand stitched, in gold thread, the glorious waves of an ocean at dusk.  
  
She walked down the stairs of her castle-like home, as grandly as a duchess, no, a queen-but no! These words cannot do her justice. She was a goddess, young, innocent, benevolent, and lovely. Her lips were the deepest red, her eyes the most enticing blue, and she had never looked daintier or prettier as she did descending the stairs on her birthday.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips, barely parted to let the smallest puff of sweet air be drawn in. In her living room stood a giant crowd, cheering at her arrival. Never in her wildest dreams had she suspected that so many people would arrive at her home, uninvited, but demanding to be part of the festivities. She had been preparing merely for a small celebration with her parents. She was, in fact, and only child, for at her birth her parents reasoned that with a daughter as perfect as Elysuviel, they had no reason for another.  
  
After spending hours allowing herself to be photographed, smiling sweetly at the elaborate birthday wishes composed to her, and crying out in delight when offered a gift, Elysuviel was finally offered the cake. It was a grand creation, of marvelous size, covered in real flowers encased in gold leaf. Her face broke out into a grin of pure joy.  
  
As the cake sat before her, sixteen candles glowing brightly, Elysuviel tried to think, through the resounding sound of the crowd singing to her, what her wish would be. She knew, most clearly, that it would involve Legolas, for she knew, most clearly, that he was the most perfect man, and she, being the most perfect girl, was therefore meant to be with him. She would wish, of course, to go to Middle Earth. Mirkwood, to be exact. But what year? The year was crucial, of the greatest importance. She hardly wanted to wind up in Mirkwood after Legolas had left Middle Earth for the Undying Lands, and she wished almost as little to be there any time after shadow had fallen on the forest. If Legolas was 2931 years old in the war of the ring, Elysuviel thought, citing the age given by actor Orlando Bloom, then he was born in the year eighty nine (A.N. So was I!). I'll want to get there when he's a thousand or so, of course, since that's when he'll be in his prime of hot-ness. 1089?  
  
The silence at the end of the song cut through her thoughts. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to blow out the candles. She had better do it fast! I wish I could be in the Wood Elves' palace in Mirkwood in the year 1089. I think that covered it, she thought, nervously, hoping she hadn't left anything out. Then Elysuviel took a deep breath, scrunched her eyes shut and cutely wrinkled the bridge of her nose before blowing out the candles with a perfectly aimed breath.  
  
Never for a second did it occur to Elysuviel that she was so popular that even heaven might deem it worthy to grant her wish. 


	3. Legolas!

Elysuviel's eyes moved under her long, dark eyelashes, and her eyes flew open. A hand flew to her wildly beating heart—she wasn't in her home. That was sure. Swiftly, the realization dawned on her that she was standing in Mirkwood. Her heart doubled its pace. She had never seen such beauty. She stood on a soft, grassy bank, which a simple but lovely bridge spanned across. How many times had she seen it in her mind! And yet it was so many, many times better in reality. And across from the bridge were two great doors. And beyond those doors—she could hardly think about it! How would she great him? She didn't want to seem too eager, but she didn't want to seem too hesitant either.  
  
It all came down to this: should she tear her clothes off right there, or just run into his arms and envelop him in a tight embrace, topped off with a deep, passionate kiss? She smacked her lips together and decided to go with the second plan, and unlace her shirt a little so as to put the idea in Legolas's head.  
  
She strode across the bridge, her heart soaring as she savored every step, knowing it brought her one step closer to eternal happiness. At last she stood at the great doors. Elysuviel dropped to her knees, unable to stand. The smile on her face spread from ear to ear, and big warm tears rushed down her face like rain in a storm. She couldn't contain her joy. There are a few points in a person's life in which it changes its course forever, and this was one of them. Rarely, though, does a person know that it is one of those crucial moments when it happens. Elysuviel was only too aware of it.  
  
She finally stood up and brought her hand against the door, knocking with as much resolution as she could muster. The doors immediately swung open from the inside, and two Elven guards moved to help her. She shook them away, and ran down the hall, gracefully as ever. She slowed as she reached what was clearly the throne room. She would have brushed her hair from her face, but she knew it was already perfect. Her mascara wasn't running either.  
  
Elysuviel took several fateful steps until she was inside the room. Two majestic Elves turned to look at her. One was a woman of great beauty. The other was a proud man, obviously Legolas's father. Her heart was in her throat. She could hardly speak, but she managed to spurt out what she believed to be a greeting in Elven.  
  
The queen looked at her queerly, then smiled. "You are obviously a stranger to this land," see said, her face filled with grace.  
  
Elysuviel nodded. She cleared her throat and spoke again, this time in English. "I need...I would like...Please might I..." She gasped for breath. "Is Legolas here?"  
  
The queen shot her another odd glance. "My son?" she asked.  
  
Again Elysuviel nodded.  
  
The queen called to a tall Elf standing at attention, waiting for instructions. He left quickly, and Elysuviel quivered in anticipation. She turned to look down the hall that the Elf had just taken. Her hands worked nervously at the strings tying her shirt neck, undoing them a little. She heard the sound of soft steps on stone, which were soon followed by shadowy shapes. If only it weren't so dark!  
  
When they drew nearer, Elysuviel began to frown. She didn't see Legolas anywhere. What had the queen told the Elf to do? Perhaps he hadn't been told to fetch the prince after all. Maybe he had been sent on a different errand...but wait! There was someone walking with him! Her pulse tripled. As they walked into the room, though, she came to the conclusion that something was decidedly wrong.  
  
The second Elf came up shyly and extended a hand in greeting. Elysuviel didn't take it. She instead stood, dumbfounded, until at last, on the edge of tears, she blurted out "Legolas!?" 


End file.
